As 'normal' as you can get
by Dreamer734
Summary: Ayane is a hitman or how ever you spell it! Lol Up comes her brother's old friend Ryu N they start 2 get 2 know one another. Or so she thought. What is he hiding from her N for her next target to kill, will she do it even if that person's close 2 her?
1. Chapter 1

**Cheahh as we all know I do not own DOA but I wish I did. Or at least I wish I owned Ayane. Lol but anyway I'm not really good at stories. I mispell a lot of things and I'm not very good at describing much but just bare with me! Shootz I'm still practicing but I really don't give a hootin batootin on what yah think. If yah like the story than good for you but if yah don't then don't read. Simple as that. Also the characters may be a little ooc. Or a lot Lol It depends on how I make this story. Praise me or flame me, it'll only help me see what I'm doin wrong with the story or give me bettah ideas. So either way any review is welcomed xP Now if you have any questions and are confused about the story then let me know and I'll fill yah in. Ehhh I got nothin else to say but hope yah like my story. Enjoy! **

* * *

In the middle of the night stood a figure on a rooftop of a building, its body fully covered by a black cloak. Its face being shadowed by the hood it wore. The figure would stand at the edge as it peers down at the civilians, watching them as they go on with their lives.

A breeze passed by, making the ends of the cloak flutter in the wind, the figure would tilt its head up to look at the night sky. 'Tonight is a full moon. How beautiful'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a woman who sat in her apartment, looking out her window with a worried expression on her face. Even though she had a child like face with such innocent brown eyes, one could tell that she was a full grown woman because of her body. Having curves in all the right places and shaped like an hour glass, auburn hair which went down to her waist and creamy colored skin.

She had on a white tank top and pink pajama pants that had hello kitty on them. Dressed as if she was ready to sleep but couldn't since she was too worried about her siblings that were still out past midnight. Even though she knew this is their usual schedule, seeing as how they're always doing their jobs late at night for it was easier for them she still couldn't help but worry because anything can happen.

For all she knew their plans could have gone wrong and they could be in trouble and in need of help. As her mind starts to picture many reasons to why they still haven't returned home yet, the door opens and she sighs in relief when she saw her brother enter.

"Hayate." The young woman ran to her brother and gives him a quick hug before pulling back to get a good look at him, her eyes scan his body to see if he was injured but finds none.

"Do not worry. I'm fine. Has Ayane return Kasumi?" Hayate asked this as his eyes searched the living room for his other sibling. Kasumi was about to answer him but then the door once again opens to reveal just the person they were looking for.

"I'm home" A figure covered in a cloak enters the apartment and shuts the door behind itself before pulling off the hood, revealing a woman with violet hair.

"There she is. I'm just happy you both are home and safe. Now I can relax and get some rest." Kasumi gives a sweet smile, now feeling at ease.

"Sorry to worry you and speaking of rest, I think that's what we all need. I'll be having a good sleep tonight knowing that we now have enough money for a while to pay for the bills and supplies we need." He said this as he pulls out a yellow envelope and hands it to Kasumi.

Ayane did the same, handing her yellow envelope to her sister, both envelopes holding a lot amount of money in them. Kasumi looks down at the money in her hands, knowing what they did for this money made her feel wrong but she didn't say a word.

She didn't dare say anything because she felt she had no right to. Who was she to speak? She sometimes felt helpless because unlike them she couldn't find a job and didn't have the guts to do what they did. Taking a life? Never will she be able to do such a thing, she sighs.

The brother sensed her mood and coughs. "Well I'll be off to bed now. Goodnight little ones." With that said he went to his room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Ayane too could sense her sister's mood, knowing that she was troubled about the dirty money they make but she didn't know what to say and didn't think there would be any words to comfort Kasumi. Specially when it was about their so called "job".

Ayane was about to say goodnight but Kasumi spoke first. "Ayane… Have you ever thought about your job… Are you really okay with it?".

Ayane would only look at her sister with a blank expression yet she look tired. "You ask me this a thousand times and you should already know my answer. Besides I've been doing this for years.".

"Don't you ever wish to live a normal life?" Kasumi whispers this with concern etched in her voice. Ayane raised a brow at this and chuckles, shaking her head. "and tell me, just what is normal?" without waiting for an answer Ayane just bid her sister goodnight before going to her own room.

Kasumi just sighed, putting the money away in a secret stash before heading into her own room. She laid on her bed and stares up at the ceiling.

Thinking of how they lived their lives. Yes her siblings were hit men but she was at least glad they didn't do it as a daily thing. Only times they did such sins were when they were in need of money.

"If only things could change for the better." She whispers this to herself, drifting off to dreamland in a matter of seconds.

Ayane stood in front of the mirror viewing her body in her undergarments. Her violet hair stopped a few inches above her shoulders, her eyes violet from contacts and skin was white as snow, lacking color yet she matched with it. Guess you could say she was sort of short, being around 5'4. Only an inch shorter than Kasumi, she had curves but they weren't fully developed as her sister's but it's not like she cared. In her view there was no one to look good for. Basically she didn't have time for romance.

'For someone who has a life like mine, things like "love" is just a waste of time' she thought as she stares at her own reflection for a few moments before deciding that it was time for bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ayane wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock, checking the time which was six on the dot. She turns her alarm off before gathering all her strength to push herself off her bed and heads to the bathroom that was across from her room, not even bothering to get dressed for she knew her brother and sister were still asleep, being the only one that was a morning person.

She would slightly bend forward as she gathered water in her hands and splashes water on her face to wake herself up. After she freshens up she was heading back to her room but bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Ayane you should be dressed decently when you're out of your room. There is a man living here with us." Kasumi was referring to their brother, shaking her head when she saw her younger sister in her undergarments.

Ayane scoffs while rolling her eyes. "As if he would be up at this time." just as those words had been said their brother came out from his room and finds the two in the hallway yet his eyes widen when he saw Ayane showing more skin than he'd like to see. He then turns his gaze to the floor, his face slightly turning red.

"As you were saying?" said Kasumi giving her sister a look before walking past her and entering the kitchen. Ayane frowns as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Pfft Miss know it all. Sometimes she can be a real pain in the-' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her brother.

"As much as this is a free world, please go get dressed." He kept his eyes glued to the floor as he too walked past her. Ayane just mumbled a 'whatever' before entering her room. 'Since when did they start waking up at this time?' she thought.

Kasumi sat at the table sipping her cup of coffee as Hayate made himself a bowl of cereal. The two sat there in silence which was strangely comfortable for them both, not having much to talk about anyway.

It was so silent to where you could hear Ayane shuffling around in her room yet she came out and joined them a few minutes later dressed in blue jeans and a plain black top. "I'll be back later." Not even looking at them as she got her black leather jacket from the closet and heads out.

She makes her way down the streets, not much people were out at this time which was just the way she liked it. Feeling a cool morning breeze pass by her, making her hair blow in the wind and lightly brush up against her cheeks, caressing her face. "Today is going to be a nice day." She smiles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey baby how much do you love me?" said a male voice, turning to lay on his side and wraps an arm around his lover. Two figures lay in bed yet they had woken up from the sunlight seeping through their window and hitting them in the face.

"Who ever said I loved you?" the young female snuggled further into her lover's arms yet she pulls the blankets up over her head to block the sunlight. The man would laugh before poking her hip.

"I'm hungry. Make me breakfast? Please?" he begged in a child like voice, trying to sound cute. The only response he got was a groan. The young female pokes her head out from the blankets only to glare at him. "Why don't you ever cook something for me you lazy ass."

"Simple. That's a woman's job." The man gave a goofy smile but that was soon wiped off his face when he was smacked upside his head. "Hey! What was that for?!" He pouted as he rubs the spot she hit.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for a guy to cook a girl a little something you damn sexist!" She screams this as she gives him another smack on his head. The poor male raised his hands up trying to shield himself. "Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gah!" He pulls himself back away from her only to end up falling off the bed.

The woman crawls over to his side of the bed and looks down to find him on the floor. "Good for you!" She was about to say something else but then she heard the doorbell. Looking at the clock on the wall and seeing that it was still early she thought 'Who in the world would be visiting at this time?'.

The woman quickly got out of bed and got dressed before running out her room to answer the door, finding Ayane. "Girl what in the world are you doing here?" said the female, sighing.

"What I can't visit a friend? Such a cruel friend you are Lisa" Ayane smirks as she made her way in, looking around the house and finding it neat with decorations that have to do with cheetahs, something that her friend was obsessed with.

"Of course you can visit but at a time like this? People could be sleeping!" Lisa shuts the door behind her and makes her way to the kitchen which was connected to the living room. "Yes but you were already awake when I came so I don't know why you're complaining." Ayane moves to sit on the white couch, leaning back on it with one leg crossed over the other, running her hands on the cushions and tracing circles out of boredom.

"Baby who's at the door?!" called a voice from the bedroom. Lisa just rolled her eyes as she ignores him and decides to make herself some coffee. "I see that you're still with Zack." Ayane had a smug look on her face.

"I know. I sometimes find myself surprised that I'm still with him seeing as how he's such a pig and a lazy ass. Always having to clean up after him and do everything for him like I'm babysitting a damn two year old." Lisa frowns before leaning over the counter with a cup of coffee in held in her hands.

Zack then came into the living room dressed in white boxers that had red hearts all over it. "Who are you talking to?" he then saw Ayane and waved. "Hey hey! How are you baby?" Ayane just sent him a dark look, daring him to call her 'baby' one more time.

"Who the hell are you calling baby?" said Lisa glaring at him, obviously upset that he was openly flirting with her friend and right in front of her too. Zack instantly raised his hands up in defense as if Lisa was about to charge at him and repeat their earlier events which ended up with him having handprints on his face and he did not need more.

"Hey relax baby! I didn't mean anything by it! You're my girl!" He laughs it off as a joke but that only irritated both females. "Look at you in your boxers! Have you no manners?! We have a guest you idiot! Go change!" She scolded.

"Seesh baby you need to chill and okay I'll go, I'll go." With that he went back into the bedroom. Ayane scrunched her face up in disgust as she caught sight of his boxers. "Is there any 'good' reason as to why you're still with this fool?".

"He has a nice ass and is great in bed." Lisa laughs when she saw Ayane's expression, looking all grossed out. Silence would take over the room for a few moments, letting the two think of other things. Ayane continues to trace shapes on the couch but something between the cushions caught her eye. She pulls it out and finds a blue thong. Ayane snorts as she held the thong by a string and raised it in the air. "I'm sure these belong in a laundry basket and not in the couch.".

Lisa was confused at first but when Ayane raised the small piece of clothing in the air, Lisa's eyes widen. "Oh my god..." was all Lisa could say. Now it was Ayane's turn to be confused. "What? Have you been looking for these or something? Here." Ayane tosses the thong over to Lisa who caught it and was inspecting it.

After she realized something, Lisa's eyes darkened and she grit her teeth in anger, her hands clenched tight into fists and still holding onto the thong. The two then heard water running, knowing that Zack was now taking a shower. He then calls out to Lisa. "Hey baby since you're in the kitchen why don't you make breakfast? Surprise me!".

"Oh I'll surprise you alright." She said this through gritted teeth. Ayane noticed the sudden change in her friend's mood. Lisa could already tell what Ayane was about to ask so she spoke first. "This thong is not mine.".

Ayane's eyes slightly widen but then she smirked, knowing how Lisa can get when she's pissed and boy was Zack going to get it. As much as she would love to stay and watch she knew it was best to leave the two alone when it came to matters like these.

"Well I better get going so you can handle your 'business'" Ayane stood from the couch and stretched before heading to the door. "See you around Lisa." Was all she said before she left, leaving Lisa to herself.

"Time to give him his surprise." She made her way back to the bedroom and into the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtains. "Want to join daddy?" he winked at her as he flexed his abs, trying to look sexy but Lisa just stood there with a murderous look on her face.

"Who do these belong to?" Not wasting another second and already confronting him, holding the thong in his face. "They're yours baby." He had a sly smile on his face as if she was going to believe him but fat chance. Lisa only got more pissed when he lied.

"I think I would know what is mine and this blue thong is not mine! What hoochie did you bring up in my house?! Huh?!" Lisa gave him another smack upside his head.

"Gah! Baby calm down! I don't know what you're talking about!" Lisa didn't listen to a word he said but only kept waving the thong in his face. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Oh what you can't remember? Well let me help you remember!" she yelled as she jumps on him, making him stumble back and hit the tile wall.

From outside the house you could hear screaming and a few crashes like lamps hitting the wall. Then a minute later Lisa straight kicked Zack out the house completely butt naked and a blue thong was strapped on his head. He had a bleeding nose but that didn't matter right now because he needed clothing and only had his hands to cover his private area.

"Baby please! I'm sorry! Let me in!" he screamed, standing out her door and trying to ignore the folks that were staring at him.

"Hell no!" was her answer as she locked the door and leans against it. Zack started to freeze since he was still wet from the shower and the cold wind wasn't helping him.

"At least give me clothes! I need something to cover up!" Zack begged. "Well then use the thong! You don't have much to hide anyway!" Ouch! That one comment stung his pride and the folks around him looked amused, some were laughing.

Zack then cursed under his breath before he started to run off back to his place with the thong still over his head, not knowing that violet eyes watched him flee with amusement.

* * *

**Alright that's all I got so far and need some time to make the next chapter but please review and tell me what yah think kay? xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowzers, it's been a long while since I even dared to continue one of my stories. Guess you can say I was taking a very long break from writing. Anywho, this second chapter is gonna be funny. At least I think it is. If I laugh at it, then maybe you will too. But if not, then you obviously have no humor and... you suck. Lol. Just kidding. Only yanking your chains. Anyway, read if you wish and I hope you enjoy. 3**

* * *

Ayane decided to go at a park, not wanting to go home just yet. Once at the park she would walk along the trails that led around the park and stops near a lake, watching ducks swim around. Moments like these where she had some time to herself and watching life around her made her feel at peace.

These moments are when she was able to smile so easily, being a cold blooded killer that she was, she loved nature. Closing her eyes as she inhales the fresh air, hearing the sounds of her surroundings, footsteps, the wind, the ducks and the splashing of water.

All of a sudden her sister's question came to mind, about her life. She wouldn't say that she wanted a normal life after all the word normal just felt like it didn't exist. Well at least to her it didn't. Everyone has their own definitions of normal but to her she'd prefer to think that each person is "unique" in their own way. Yes that's how she would put it.

Honestly she wouldn't mind to have some changes in her life. It wouldn't hurt to have more peaceful days like this. Yes that would be nice. 'Too bad that won't be happening for me' she thought as she opens her eyes only to stare down at the lake, looking at her reflection, staring down at what she really was and that was a killer. 'A killer deserves no peace' was her only thought as she shook her head before turning around to look out at an open field.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kasumi was by herself at home, being the neat freak and the mother figure, she was cleaning the house. She just got done with the kitchen and was now cleaning the living room, picking up the big trash around the floor before she brought out the vacuum and started to suck up the small trash and crumbs on the carpet.

Earlier she had sent Hayate off to go shopping for food since the house was messier than usual and knew it would take some time to clean it. Just as she was done vacuuming the door opens and in came Ayane.

"Hey" Kasumi greeted her sister with a smile and Ayane only nodded her head. "Where's Hayate?" Ayane looks around the room and notice how clean it was. "Finally this dump was cleaned.".

"Well someone had to do it and I know you two wouldn't. Hayate went shopping for food. He should be back shortly." She puts away the vacuum then starts to fix the couches, placing the cushions in the right places.

Seeing Kasumi fixing the cushions only reminded her of what happened earlier. "I just remembered something. You're going to laugh when I tell you. It's about Lisa and her idiot of a boyfriend Zack." Just as Kasumi moves to fix the other couch, Ayane would plop down on the one her sister just fixed and messed it up all over again.

"Ayane I just fixed that one." Kasumi sighs, shaking her head. Ayane just ignores her and starts to tell her what happened at Lisa's earlier.

"Ah home sweet home." Was all he said as he opens door yet he blinks at the scene before him. Both his sisters were on the couch laughing their heads off. "Just what is so funny?" he asked catching their attention.

"Oh you're back. You sure did take a while. Look I was able to clean the mess before you came." Kasumi waves her arm around to show her neat work around the place. Hayate just sighs.

"Well you're the one that sent me shopping. You should know better than to let a man do that job." He said as he placed the grocery bags on the table. "It should have been simple. I gave you a list of the things we needed.".

"Well it's not like I know where those items were. I sort of had a hard time looking for it all. Yet on my way back I ended up meeting an old friend of mine from high school. Ryu Hayabusa come in." said Hayate.

Both girls just looked at the doorway, only noticing the man's presence now. The both of them were a bit surprised by the young man at the doorway yet only Kasumi's face showed it. Ayane on the other hand kept cool like she usually does besides she wasn't as surprised as her sister was.

She wasn't that much in to the opposite sex. Not saying that she preferred her own. Of course she doesn't swing that way (Lol). She just wasn't looking for a boyfriend anytime soon. She doesn't even have time for flings so she just shrugs it off and nods her head to the young man.

Kasumi was a whole different story. It was like love at first sight for her. Unlike her sister, Kasumi had been wanting a partner. Wanting to love and feel loved and seeing Hayate's friend come to their home, she felt as if god has answered her prayers (Lol).

She slowly took in all of him. He was tall, being around 5'10. He had broad shoulders and his body was lean and built which made her own shiver a bit. His skin was tan and he had brown hair that was in a low ponytail and it went down to his mid-back. He wore black casual pants with black slacks and a white button up shirt yet a few buttons were undone on the top, showing his collarbone. Yet the main thing that took her breath away was his eyes. Those emerald eyes, she believes that if one stared in them long enough then they would be forever lost in them just like how she was, not even noticing that the young man was feeling slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

Ayane noticed this and nudged her sister's side as she whispers. "Stop staring. You're creeping the guy out.". Kasumi instantly looked to the side, feeling embarrassed and mumbling an apology to the man before her. Ryu Hayabusa would only nod his head.

Hayate saw how his sister Kasumi looked at his friend and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well Ryu these are my sisters Kasumi and Ayane, girls this is Ryu." Hayate introduced the three to each other.

Ayane was about to say a proper hello but then her stomach growled rather loudly which made all three look at her. "What? I didn't eat breakfast and I'm hungry. So what." She rolls her eyes and this only made Hayate laugh and Kasumi giggle. Ryu didn't show much of a smile, his face being expressionless but by the look in his eyes you could tell he was amused.

"Well then I'll go start dinner. It was nice meeting you Ryu." Kasumi blushes a bright red when Ryu gave her a small smile. Feeling too embarrassed and like a high school girl again that was like a love sick puppy, she quickly made her way to the kitchen in case she made a fool of herself. Ayane follows after Kasumi and decides to help out by putting away the groceries. As the two men sat in the living room and talking about who knows what, the ladies in the kitchen had their own little talk about a certain someone. A certain someone that was right in their living room.

"So what do you think of Ryu?" Kasumi whispered this to make sure the men didn't hear them but Ayane didn't care. "Well what do you want me to say? He's alright I guess. But I know what you think of him. It's quite obvious by the way you've been oogling and drooling at him." Ayane smirks.

"I wasn't oogling and drooling." She pouted but then checked the corners of her lips for drool when her sister wasn't looking. Thanking god there wasn't any or she could have died of embarrassment right there. (Lol)

Once Kasumi washed the celeries and carrots she would bring out a knife and cutting bored and start to cut them up. Ayane had brought out two packs of steaks and starts to defrost them. As she waited for that she would start to cut the onions.

Both women stood there in silence for a while as they continued getting dinner ready. Ayane was thinking about how she would fry her steak, when she was hungry that was basically the only thing she'd think about. 'Hmm medium raw or fully cooked? Medium raw it is.'.

Kasumi's mind was on Ryu Hayabusa. "What ifs" just filled her mind about the man with emerald eyes. Wondering if he'll stay for dinner and if he was, she hoped he would like what they're having tonight.

Ayane would look at her sister, seeing the dreamy look on Kasumi's face let her know exactly what was on her mind. Ayane then smirked as she thought about teasing her sister. She would lightly nudge Kasumi's side with her elbow, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kasumi looked at her sister and finds Ayane giving her a sly look. Kasumi then sighs, because seeing that face she knew what Ayane was up to.

"Oh please Ayane not now." But Ayane ignored her and started to do her little teasing. "So you're already starting to daydream about your little lover boy eh?". Kasumi blushed but didn't say a word, hoping that ignoring her sister would make Ayane drop the subject. But as usual… FAT CHANCE! xP

"Or could you be thinking of naughty things? Oh say like him making you scream his name over and over as he continues to pound himself in you, making your legs shake and feeling his hot breath on your neck." Ayane had a sinister smile on her face as she saw Kasumi blushing madly. Seeing as this little joke was just too funny to stop, she continues on with her details and saying more that made Kasumi's ears go red.

"Please stop Ayane before they hear you" Kasumi pleaded but Ayane kept on going, both unaware that someone entered the kitchen.

Once Ayane was done with cutting the onions, she started to drastically move her body as she continues on with her little story about Kasumi and Ryu, slightly rocking her hips back and forth as she was breathing heavy.

"and then Kasumi screams 'Ooohhh Ryu more! More!' Ayane moans as she runs her hands up her body and into her hair. Kasumi kept begging her to stop but Ayane wasn't done just yet. "Ahhh ahhhh I'm going to cum. Yes yes yes yeeeeeeee-" Ayane was interrupted with her little story when she heard someone cough.

Both girls turned around to find the one guy they were talking about. Yes Ryu Hayabusa stood there before them, his face unreadable. 'Oh shit!' were the only words that seem to run through their minds as they just stood there in silence.

After a few moments of silence, Ryu himself decided to speak first. "Hayate told me to let you both know I'll be staying for dinner so he said to make extra. I hope you ladies don't mind.".

"N-no not at a-all." Kasumi stutters this as she looks down, playing with her fingers since she couldn't look him in the eye, she was ashamed that he caught them.

Ayane still stood there with a dumb look on her face. Pfft talk about keeping cool. (Lol) She just couldn't believe he had caught her doing that and she wondered how long has he been there watching? That only made the violet haired girl feel more embarrassed.

"Well then I'll leave you two so you can get back to… Uh… Yes…" He would look at Ayane for a second before turning around and leaving. Ayane just frowned yet her cheeks were a little red but poor Kasumi was as red as a tomato.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All four sat around the table at dinner, tonight they had steak and cooked veggies. There was some conversation going on but it was mostly Hayate talking since the other three felt a little awkward and Hayate could sense this but he didn't know why.

"Well sisters the food is delicious, it makes me glad to have women around or I would have been stuck eating canned foods." Hayate chuckles, trying to crack a joke to lighten the mood but that didn't help much.

Hayate noticed that not once has his sisters or his friend look up from their plates, he didn't mean to be nosy but he couldn't take it anymore. They were barely talking and only giving short answers. He felt like he was talking to himself, he sighed.

"Alright what's going on? Did something happen that I don't know about?" Kasumi almost choked on a carrot when he said this and Ayane's eyes slightly widen. Ryu's jaw had stopped moving for a sec but then he recovered and went back to chewing his food.

Seeing all their reactions he knew that something was definitely up. "Alright spill it now." He said this in a stern voice that always gave his little sisters the chills. Kasumi sighs as she gave in, her face turning red again as she thought of what happen earlier.

"It's really nothing brother. It's just a little joke was played earlier." She nodded, now lowering her gaze from her plate to her lap. Hayate raised a brow at this. They were all feeling awkward towards a joke? Wandering what joke it was that would make them so quiet he decides to ask another question.

"and just what joke is this? Ah some joke it must be to make you all go quiet. Especially you Ayane since you always have something to say during dinner." He looked at his violet haired sister who only mumbled a few words under her breath.

Ayane rolled her eyes, she too couldn't take the damn silence anymore and if her brother kept insisting on wanting to know the joke then she'd let him have it. "Look it was a sex joke. I was making fun of Kasumi and Ryu and was close to mentioning them about having babies but Ryu had to interrupt my story to the part where they were 'creating' babies. I'll have you know I had a pretty good story going on too." She said before taking another bite of her steak.

Right then and there Kasumi wanted to just die of embarrassment and this time Ryu almost choked on his food, especially when she mentioned the 'baby' part. Hayate just looked at all three around the table with a blank face before he cracked up laughing.

So this is why they were all uncomfortable and to hear what Ayane had said, he couldn't help but laugh harder. Even if the others didn't find it amusing he sure did. Ayane soon started to find that it was amusing and didn't find it as embarrassing as Ryu and Kasumi did. After all it was about them two and not her.

Slowly a smirk crept up on her face and she was thinking about continuing her story but then Kasumi stood from her chair and just gave her brother a disappointed look before leaving the table and going to her room.

"Will you look at that. You made her upset. Good going Hayate." She snorted. Hayate frowned, already finished with his plate he would lean back in his chair. "You guys said it was a joke so I just laughed. Plus it was funny. You should have seen your faces.".

"Well apparently it wasn't funny to her. Why do you think she was all quiet? The poor girl was uncomfortable." Ayane rolled her eyes, knowing that sometimes her brother can be so dumb.

"Alright I'll go talk to her. If you'll excuse me." Hayate stood from the table and went after Kasumi. This left Ayane and Ryu alone at the table.

"Should Hayate really be the one to apologize?" Ryu looked up from his plate, now staring at Ayane who sat across from him.

"Oh wow he speaks." She was clearly being sarcastic. "and what do you mean by that?" She glared at him. Ryu didn't flinch at all by the look she gave him, he just continues to stare evenly at her.

"Well you're the one that started that 'joke'." He said this. Ayane could feel her blood boiling, feeling that he was blaming it all on her and just seeing him with a calm face only made her more pissed. She wanted to scratch the pretty boys face off.

"At first she wasn't really bothered by it when it was only us sisters. That joke was meant for only her to hear but then you showed up. Perfect timing right?" She continues to glare at him.

"It's not my fault that you didn't notice me or my footsteps entering the kitchen. Maybe it's because you were too focused on your little 'joke' there. Perhaps having a little too much 'fun' with it." Ryu was about to take another bite of his food but then the table shook.

He looks up to find Ayane standing with her hands on the table, she looked like she was ready to kill. "First off pretty boy who the hell do you think you are? Try to remember that you're under my roof and I won't take any shit from you. If you have no damn respect then get the hell out of here. Also don't think you're some hot shot buddy. Just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean every girl wants you. There are girls out there like me that just get annoyed being in your presence. And I'd be damn careful when dealing with a girl like me because something just might happen to you if you press the wrong button." She whispers this in a harsh tone.

Ryu just sat there, thinking for a second. Did she just threaten him? Yes she did, for a girl who has a temper like hers and no manners, of course she did. Yet he just shrugged it off, showing no fear what so ever. He would slowly stand from his chair, his face calm as ever which only kept her blood boiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. In my point of view I wasn't disrespecting you at all but a girl with your temper just can't seem to understand that. As much as I have a 'pretty face' like you say, I do not think of myself as a 'hot shot' but I won't even bother explaining more on that subject since you won't listen. The only thing you seem to know how to do is jump to conclusions. Also your threats are not needed.".

Thinking that there was nothing else to say, Ayane just picked up her glass and splashed juice on Ryu's face. "Prick." Was all she said as she walks away, leaving Ryu to himself.

Hayate had returned and was about to ask what was wrong with Ayane until he saw Ryu wiping his face with a napkin. "I see you two got along well." He chuckles but Ryu just sighed.

* * *

**Weeeell that's all I got for now. Yuppz. Tootles!**


End file.
